Beauty and the Beast
by Marauders4EVR
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! It's a tale as old as time, a song as old as rhyme...Hogwarts is putting on a play! Remus is convinced that the story is nothing more than a nonsensical fairytale. Can a certain metamorphmagus change his mind or will Remus be doomed to a life without true love? Afer all, who could ever learn to love a beast?


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

**Beauty and the Beast**

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! This fanfiction is considered to be an A/U for two reasons: 1. Nymphadora Tonks is going to be one year younger than the Marauders instead of being thirteen years younger. 2. Beauty and the Beast was not in theaters until 1991 and this fanfiction will take place in the mid-1970s. So…just…overlook that tiny detail.

Love was in the air, as was the pungent stench of a Dungbomb. The Marauders laughed as they raced through the corridors, trying to avoid the furious Slytherins. The four sixth-years ducked behind a tapestry and took a shortcut up to the seventh floor corridor.

James Potter and Sirius Black excitedly high-fived. Remus Lupin shook his head, though he couldn't suppress a mischievous smile. Peter Pettigrew also grinned, though his eyes darted left and right to ensure that they were alone.

"Nice one, mates," James chuckled, "Did you see the look on Avery's face?"

"Hello, James."

Lily Evans was leaning against a gargoyle.

James screeched to the stop and the others crashed into him.

"Evans!?" James cried, instinctively ruffling a hand through his hair, "What…err…what brings you to this part of the corridor?"

"I was waiting for you," Lily seductively said, "Fancy going to Hogsmeade tonight?"

James didn't have an intelligent response. He incoherently babbled before crying, "You want to…to go on a date? With me? Me, James Potter?"

"Of course!" Lily cried, "I love you, James!"

The other Marauders' jaws were dropped.

"I…well…what?" James spluttered, "Really!?"

"Who wouldn't love you?" Lily sweetly asked, "You're smart, sweet, sexy, and so much better than Snivellus in _every_ desirable way."

James tilted his head and suspiciously said, "Nymph?"

Lily smirked and transformed into a fifth-year Hufflepuff with pink, spiky, hair.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter roared with laughter.

James eventually joined in and muttered, "That was good."

"It was brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed, "Nice job, Dora!"

"Thank you," Tonks happily said.

"I can't believe that he fell for it!" Peter laughed.

"That has to be your best prank yet!" Remus complimented.

Tonks' cheeks turned as pink as her hair. She recovered and quickly said, "Nah, my best prank has to be when I transformed into McGonagall and harassed you for half an hour!"

"Nope, you're both wrong!" James snickered, "Nymph's best prank was when she made herself look like Marlene McKinnon from behind, until Padfoot turned her around and saw that she had Snivellus' face!"

The five cracked up and Peter abruptly said, "Oi, what's that?"

He gestured to something on the wall.

"A piece of parchment!" Sirius boomed, "Good eye, Wormtail!"

"What does it say?" Peter exasperatedly asked.

The five curiously read the poster:

_**A tale as old as time. A song as old as rhyme.**_

**Auditions are going to be held this week for:**

**BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

"I love that movie!" Tonks brightly exclaimed.

"I've never even heard of it," Sirius admitted, scratching his head.

"Maybe if you paid attention in Muggle-Studies," Peter teased.

"I tried," Sirius grumbled, "I sat through an entire lecture about a pencil. What's so bloody important about a piece of stick filled with graphite?"

Tonks grinned and explained, "Beauty and the Beast is a Disney movie…"

Sirius groaned.

"It's wonderful, really," Tonks explained before giving them a brief summary.

"Uh-huh," Sirius amusedly said, "So it's about a beautiful woman who ends up falling in love with a beast. And…err…why exactly do you like it, Nymph?"

His second-cousin gave him a piercing glare and Sirius reconsidered.

"Are you going to try out?" Peter asked.

"Maybe," Tonks hesitantly said, "Would you four want to try out?"

"Are you mad?" James snorted, "I'm not going to audition for a play."

Sirius pulled out his pocket-watch and muttered, "Ten…nine…"

Lily Evans—the real Lily Evans—abruptly raced up the corridor.

"Eight…seven…"

"Tonks, guess what!?" Lily excitedly whispered, "I just auditioned! Professor McGonagall said that she had to see everyone but she thinks that I'll get the part!"

"Six…five…"

"Congratulations!" Tonks gasped, "You're going to be perfect!"

"Four…three…"

"Thanks!" Lily beamed, "I have to get to class. I just wanted you to know!"

Sirius watched as she hurried down the corridor and smugly said, "Two…one…"

"I've got to audition!" James cried.

"There we go!" Sirius triumphantly said.

"Oh, shut up!" James mumbled.

"You'd make a good Beast, James," Remus teased.

"Not as good as you," James taunted.

"Keep your voice down," Remus hissed.

Tonks offered him a sympathetic smile and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was last night," Remus jokingly said.

Tonks laughed and tried to sound indifferent as she said, "Why don't…err…why don't you try out for the play? It might be fun."

"I never cared for the movie," Remus admitted.

Her smile quickly slipped away.

Remus didn't notice and continued, "It's just…it's not realistic, is it?"

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked.

"What beautiful girl would fall in love with a…a monster?" Remus asked.

James, Sirius, Peter, and Tonks stared at him.

"You're joking, right?" James asked before wincing as Tonks stomped on his foot.

"It's like the prologue says," Remus muttered, "Who could ever learn to love a beast?"

He spun on his heel and miserably walked away. Tonks sadly stared after him.

Sirius and James glanced at each other, the latter mumbling, "You'd be surprised."

**oOo**

_There might be something there that wasn't there before._

The black and white screen flickered and James hit the top of the television. The Marauders and Tonks had hijacked the television in the Muggle Studies Display Chamber. It was midnight and the only distraction was the occasional ghost. They nearly got caught by a frustrated Filch but Tonks transformed into Professor McGonagall and he immediately scurried off. Sirius had even nicked some sweets from the kitchens.

Peter licked the chocolate from his fingers and asked, "What's there?"

"A good amount of sexual tension and bestiality!" Sirius joked.

Tonks snorted, spraying a good amount of Butterbeer onto Remus. She immediately flushed and apologized. Fortunately, he wasn't that put off.

"What's going on?"

They all jumped and hastily cried, "Nothing!"

Lily Evans had come round the corner, doing her Prefect duties. The Marauders and Tonks prepared to be reprimanded. To their relief and surprise, Lily merely cried, "This is one of my favorite parts. Move over, Black."

"Yes ma'am," Sirius laughed.

"Popcorn?" Peter asked, holding up the bowl.

She hesitated before accepting a few pieces.

The six happily watched the rest of the movie. Eventually, Peter's head fell right into the bowl of popcorn. Lily's head dipped down and she began to softly snore. James was just about to nod off when he felt a sharp nudge from Sirius. His friend smiled and pointed. Tonks was resting against Remus' shoulder. Both seemed perfectly at ease as they watched Belle and Adam dance.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

**oOo**

"What rhymes with Evans?"

The Common Room was immediately filled with groans.

"Thanks for the help," James huffed, hunched over the valentine.

"Heavens?" Peter helpfully suggested.

"I've already used it."

"Err…Kevin?"

James stared at him and Peter muttered, "Just trying to help."

"Give it here," Sirius lazily said.

James reluctantly handed it over and Sirius threw it across the hearth.

"Face it, mate," Remus chuckled, as James cried out, "He's doing you a favor."

"Yeah, yeah," James snarled, "Valentine's Day is right around the corner. I want to do something for…You Know Who."

"Voldemort?" Peter curiously asked before understanding.

"Speaking of sappy romance," James continued, "Today's the last day of auditions."

"It does sound like fun," Sirius admitted.

Peter nodded and Remus sighed, "I suppose."

The four headed down to the Great Hall. The head table had vanished and was replaced by a large stage. James, Sirius, and Peter excitedly looked around. Remus tried to remain nonchalant, claiming that he was only there for support.

Professor McGonagall marched over and crisply said, "I honestly didn't expect to see you lot here. What are you up to?"

"Nothing," James earnestly said, "Honestly! We just wanted to audition."

She looked startled and asked, "Can you sing?"

"Of course!" Sirius laughed, "Remember that month when we dressed up as the Beatles and answered everything with a song?"

"Quite frankly, I've repressed that memory," Professor McGonagall muttered, "Very well. I suppose that you're going out for the Beast, Mister Potter?"

"How'd you know?" James asked with a lopsided smile.

"Lucky guess," Professor McGonagall replied, "But I should tell you that…"

But the Marauders were no longer listening. Peter was eyeing the food that had been prepared for the 'Be Our Guest' sequence. Sirius had found the costume for Lumière and was now juggling several torches. Remus had his wand at the ready, prepared to put out the damage that Sirius was likely to cause. James had spotted the mirror and was now puffing out his chest and baring his teeth.

Professor McGonagall rubbed her temple and growled, "This is going to be a nightmare."

**oOo**

Dozens of students fell over each other as they raced towards the piece of parchment on the wall: the cast-list for the play.

"The Beast," James happily read, "James Potter!"

The other Marauders cheered and clapped him on the back.

"Belle," James continued, "Nym…what?"

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Belle," James read, "Nymphadora Tonks."

"Did I hear my name?" Tonks asked, pushing through.

"You got the main part!" Sirius cried, "Congratulations, Nymph!"

Remus and Peter offered their congratulatory remarks.

James remained quiet and confused.

Tonks snorted, "Thanks for the support, Prongs."

"Huh?" James muttered, "Oh! Sorry, Nymph! That's great. It's just…"

"You were expecting Lily," Tonks knowingly said, "She did audition, James, but for the role of Mrs. Potts! She wanted to be the one to sing the main song."

James sighed and muttered, "Brilliant."

"Cheer up, mate!" Sirius cried, "This is still going to be fun! I'm Lumière! Peter's Cogsworth! Gilderoy Lockhart is Gaston—that's going to be a riot! And Remus…hang on! When did you sign up to be the understudy?"

"Professor McGonagall said that it would look good on my file," Remus shrugged, "So do me a favor and try not to get hurt."

Sirius wielded his torch and truthfully said, "No promises."

**oOo**

"Why did somebody think that it was a good idea to give Mister Black fire!?"

The students snickered at Professor McGonagall's remark.

"Oi!" Sirius cried, "I've done a pretty good job so far!"

He stepped in front of the rug, which was still smoldering.

"Peter wouldn't fit into Lumière's costume," James explained, "Professor, are you sure that you didn't lace this costume with an itching potion?"

He feverishly itched at his fur.

"You don't have any problem when you're stag," Tonks whispered, coming over.

"That's real fur," James whispered back, "This is a new form of torture that the Death Eaters are going to get their hands on."

"It really doesn't look that bad!" Tonks laughed.

"You're one to talk," Sirius teased, "Miss I Can Automatically Transform Into Any Person That I Want Without The Need For A Costume."

Sure enough, Tonks looked just like Belle.

"Don't tease her, Sirius," Remus lightly scolded, "You're just jealous because you don't look as good as she…"

He broke off as he realized what he had said. He immediately turned scarlet and stammered, "I mean…I didn't…well, I did…I…I have to go do…understudying things."

He quickly raced off.

Tonks was glowing as she beamed from ear to ear. Then again, that could have also been the glow of the fire as Sirius accidentally set the curtains ablaze.

**oOo**

Tonks tripped over her own feet and James quickly caught her.

"All right?" James whispered.

"Fine."

The two were practicing the famous dancing scene.

"Maybe if you spent more time watching your feet instead of the understudy," James teased, "You wouldn't keep tripping."

"Shut up!" Tonks laughed, "I'm not the one looking at Mrs. Potts!"

"The Beast and Mrs. Potts would make a good couple," James decided as they went to the stage wing, "Right?"

"No," Lily retorted.

"She has a son!" Remus laughed.

"So?" James replied, "Do you ever see a Mister Potts?"

Lily opened her mouth but realized that he was right.

Peter abruptly spoke up, "How was Chip born?"

Sirius grinned, "When two people love each other very much…"

"That's all well and good," Peter interjected, "But Chip is only a child! He couldn't have been alive when the Enchantress put the spell on the Beast!"

Sirius looked thoughtful as he said, "When two…teapots love each other very much…"

They all laughed and James cried, "Again! You never see Mister Potts!"

"And are the other teacups Mrs. Potts' children?" Remus asked, "And speaking of children, who puts an eleven-year old under a spell?"

"Moony's right," James chuckled, "Furthermore, why would an eleven-year old prince be answering the door in the middle of the night? Surely that's something for the servants."

"Or his parents," Lily agreed.

"What parents?" Sirius laughed, "We never see his parents."

"He…he has to have parents," Lily stammered, "Whose clothes are they wearing?"

"His dead parents' clothes?" Peter suggested.

"Very romantic, Peter," James muttered.

"The clothes come from the wardrobe," Remus explained.

"But how did they get there?" James countered, "And for that matter, how does that work for the woman who became the wardrobe? Are they her internal organs?"

"Why do some pieces of furniture have faces and the others don't?" Sirius asked.

"Why did nobody bother to check the castle?" Tonks asked, "It's supposed to be in walking distance of the town? Surely somebody noticed that their prince was missing!"

"Or hairy," Hagrid added, heaving the chandelier over.

"Or hairy," Tonks agreed, "And who's supposed to be learning the actual lesson? The Beast? He's supposed to be learning to not look past appearances, right? That's the whole point of the enchantress and the curse?"

"Right," James slowly said.

"But in the end," Tonks pointed out, "Belle's the one who looks past his appearance and falls in love with him. He doesn't need to look past her appearance! She's beautiful!

"Her name literally means Beauty!" Lily laughed, "_Beauty_ and the Beast!"

"So, what lesson did the Beast learn?" Remus agreed, catching on, "And are we also going to forget the fact that the whole movie promotes Bestiality?"

"Will you six kindly stop questioning the movie!?" Professor McGonagall barked.

Sirius was quiet for a moment before asking, "Did anyone ever find that random enchantress or did they just kind of forget about her? Where'd she go? Where'd she come from?"

"Stop questioning it!"

"Why did they drink tea out of Chip?" Remus asked.

"Why does Mrs. Potts have tea in her?" Lily laughed.

"Five points from Gryffindor!"

"Were the toilets people?" James asked.

"Potter!"

"Just asking."

"They didn't have toilets," Remus explained, "They had chamber pots."

"Were the chamber pots people?"

"That's enough!"

They were all silent for a moment before Sirius asked, "How did they get food?"

"How did they cook the food?" James added, "Again, is that the inside of the guy who ended up becoming the stove?"

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Tonks asked, "I mean, wouldn't he be on fire?"

"How do they eat?" Lily asked.

"Do they need to eat?" James wondered.

"Ten points from Gryfindor!"

**oOo**

"For the last time, Potter, I'm not going to be Belle!"

James quaked under Lily's fiery glare and meekly said, "Alright…just a suggestion."

He miserably walked back across the courtyard, joining the Marauders and Tonks beneath a large tree. Remus had performed an ingenious spell that allowed them to be encased by hot air on the bitter February afternoon.

"Bad luck, mate," Sirius chuckled, "I really thought that she was going to crack when you asked her for the fifth time."

"It was the fourth time," James snapped, "Don't exaggerate."

He dramatically flopped down and muttered, "Doesn't she see how perfect it will be? We'll sing, we'll dance, we'll snog, and we'll live happily ever after."

"Reminiscing about the time when you nagged her into being Belle," Remus wryly said.

"It would be _fate_, Remus."

"Fate?" Tonks laughed, "How would it be fate?"

"It would be…fate that I…nagged her," James mumbled.

He drew his knees to his chest and proceeded to sulk.

"Do you want to know the best part about Valentine's Day?" Remus asked.

"Watching James sulk like a tot?" Sirius snorted.

"Close," Remus remarked, "I was going to say the discounted chocolate."

He pulled out a large bar from Honeydukes and handed a piece to everyone before looking over the playscript and muttering, "I don't know why everyone gives Belle such a hard time at the beginning. They all think that she's mad. She just reads books! _I_ read books—"

"And we think that you're mad," James teased.

"Yeah?" Remus lightly replied, "Well, I'm not the one who was briefly contemplating rhyming Evans with Kevin."

James went to throw a chunk of chocolate at him. Remuss ducked and it hit Tonks. She amusedly threw one back but, incidentally, ended up hitting Remus. Remus threw a piece at her and she threw it back. Pretty soon, the two were chasing one another around the courtyard, throwing chocolate back and forth.

"Throwing chocolate at one another," Sirius fondly said, "Now that's romance."

Fortunately, neither Remus nor Tonks heard. James smiled as he watched the two before ultimately coming to a startling conclusion. He sat against the tree and whispered, "I've been going about it all wrong."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I've been trying to get Lily to be Belle," James murmured, "But we should be trying to get Remus to play the Beast."

"Lily and Remus?" Peter confusedply asked.

"No," James hissed, "_Nymph_ and Remus. Nymph is already Belle. We can get Remus to play the Beast."

Sirius looked intrigued before saying, "Are you sure, mate? What about Lily?"

"Lily's not important."

"Excuse me?"

James groaned. Lily had come within earshot.

"Hear me out," James hastily whispered, "I was going to…err…fate wanted me to convince you to play Belle so that we would be the lead."

"Fate?"

He hastily continued, "But now I realize that that's not important anymore. I mean, honestly, Remus and Nymph are more likely to get together than we are."

"That's one thing that we can agree on," Lily agreed, smiling as Remus and Tonks ran out of chocolate and proceeded to throw snowballs at one another.

"So, let's give them a little nudge," James excitedly mumbled.

Lily sighed, "You're going to ask Remus to play a character called the Beast. I dunno if he'll be too thrilled about it, given his…situation."

"But that's why it's perfect," James exclaimed before lowering his voice, "Nymph and Remus are…they're…"

"A tale as old as time?" Sirius offered with a smirk.

"A song as old as rhyme," Peter chuckled.

James grinned and finished, "Beauty and the Beast."

**oOo**

"Blue or green?" Tonks casually asked.

Remus thought about it for a minute before saying, "Blue."

Tonks grinned and transformed her pigtails into a vibrant shade of blue.

The two were in the library. Remus was helping Tonks with her Transfiguration homework, though the latter didn't seem to be having much difficulty.

"Does that hurt?" Remus abruptly asked, "When you transform?"

"I expect it hurts a lot less than when you transform," Tonks whispered before cheerfully saying, "It hurt when I was little but I've gotten used to it. Plus, it's too much fun."

She wrinkled her nose into a pig's snout and Remus laughed. The two were immediately hushed by Madam Pince. They innocently smiled as Tonks changed back.

"Nymphadora!"

"Oh no," Tonks groaned.

Gilderoy Lockhart was striding towards them, flashing them a large smile. He was also a fifth-year Hufflepu though Tonks hardly associated with him. For a very good reason.

"What do you want, Lockhart?" Tonks reluctantly asked.

"May I ask you a question?"

"I encourage you to ask as many questions as possible," Remus offered, causing Tonks to snicker.

"Has it occurred to you that you are missing out on a rare opportunity?" Gilderoy boldly asked, "You can make yourself look like anyone in the world. Why would you choose to have blue pigtails?"

"Because I wanted blue pigtails," Tonks curtly replied.

"But you could be a model!" Gilderoy argued.

"What's wrong with having a model with blue pigtails?" Remus calmly asked.

Gilderoy frowned and said, "Don't be absurd, Lupin. Think about it, Nymphadora—"

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks interjected.

"Don't call her Nymphadora," Remus simultaneously said.

Gilderoy acted as if they hadn't spoken, "—we could be the best-looking couple in Hogwarts. And after I reach the full height of my success, you can stand by me on the front page of the Daily Prophet and the world will know of your true beauty."

"Her true beauty?" Remus scoffed, "But you're asking her to change her appearance!"

"Exactly," Gilderoy agreed, "It's just like Beauty and the Beast. You'll be transforming from…that…"

He gestured towards her appearance and continued, "…into a beautiful woman with a successful boyfriend."

"I can see why the other girls fall for you!" Tonks cooed, "You're such a smooth talker."

Remus snorted but Gilderoy didn't detect the sarcasm. Instead, the pompous prat continued, "You just need to change your hair to blonde, use a bit more makeup, wear a few dresses, you could stand to lose a few pounds."

"Yeah?" Tonks hotly remarked, "Well you can stand to lose a few bogies."

She swished her wand. Gilderoy yelped in pain as dozens of bats flew from his nose, courtesy of the Bat Bogey Hex. Remus roared with laughter and high-fived Tonks.

"How dare you!?" Gilderoy roared, once his nose cleared up, "A woman should not be hexing a man!"

"Right," Tonks snapped, "So, you're saying that you love helpless, gorgeous, idiotic, blondes who enjoy attention and fame?"

"Exactly."

"Sure," Tonks said, sharing a smirk with Remus, "I can do that."

Gilderoy blinked and realized that he was looking at himself. Remus and Tonks both chuckled as he scowled and walked away. Tonks changed back and cried, "Ugh, I could stand to lose a few pounds? His head weighs at least five pounds from all of that hair gel."

"Don't listen to him," Remus firmly said, "You're…"

The bells sounded and she sighed, "Damn. McGonagall threatened to give me detention if I'm late again. See you."

She raced off and Remus smiled—a smile that was quickly wiped off of his face as he realized that James was sitting a few feet away, his nose buried in an upside-down book.

He caught Remus' eye and beamed.

"What are you playing at?" Remus snapped, keeping his voice low.

"I'm just…reading," James innocently replied, "I have a question. Random question, mind you. How would you like to take over the part of the Beast and save me from having to wear that horrid fur?"

Remus sighed and angrily hissed, "Stop it."

"Stop what?" James asked, "Reading? Well, alright…"

"Listen to me," Remus muttered, "Nothing is going to happen between Nymph and I."

"Well, why not?" James blurted out.

They were angrily hushed by Madam Pince.

James tilted his head and the two walked out into the corridor.

"You two would be a brilliant couple," James continued, "Admit it. You fancy her."

"What if I do?"

"Well…" James slowly said, "If you fancy her and she fancies you—"

"You don't know that!" Remus gasped, "What if she…what if she doesn't?"

James stared at him, mouth agape, before exclaiming, "I really doubt that we have to worry about that, mate!"

"So suppose that we start a relationship?" Remus worriedly whispered, "What about my…my condition?"

"She already knows!" James cried, "She fully embraces your…furry little problem."

"Don't call it that," Remus groaned, "I can't…I can't put her in danger. She's fifteen!"

"We're sixteen!" James shrieked, "And we actually run around with you once a month! It's not as though you're going to be inviting her to the Shrieking Shack for a picnic!"

"I can't…" Remus whispered, his eyes sparkling, "I can't, James."

"You're in Gryffindor, aren't you?" James challenged, "Gryffindors are supposed to be brave and daring. Like a lion."

"Well, I'm not a lion," Remus remarked. He leaned forward and hissed, "I'm a wolf."

James' frown deepened and Remus continued, "And unlike the Beast, I'm never going to stop being a monster. Life isn't a fairytale, mate. And werewolves don't live happily ever after."

**oOo**

"On with the show, this is it!" Sirius dramatically sang.

The students were all racing around backstage, trying to get ready.

James peered out into the Great Hall and realized that it was packed with students.

"No pressure," James chuckled, "But it's a bloody full house."

Remus lit Sirius' torches and adjusted the hands on Peter's clock.

"Is everyone ready?" Professor McGonagall crisply asked.

"Does this costume make me look fat?" Lily joked, dressed up as Mrs. Potts.

"Err…" James hesitated, "No?"

"You hesitated," Sirius pointed out.

"Did not."

"Yes, you did," Peter replied.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes," Remus laughed, "You di—"

He broke off as Tonks emerged from the dressing room, an exact replica of Belle. James tried not to smirk as Remus turned beet-red.

"Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall hissed, "You're on."

James walked onto the stage and boomed, "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle."

He grinned as the scenery magically changed around him and continued, "Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night…"

It began to snow.

"…an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold."

Alice Prewett walked onto the stage, hunched over, and handed him the flower.

James loudly continued, "Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

He started to exit before abruptly crying, "The Beast is an idiot."

A hushed whisper swept across the audience.

"He's an idiot," James calmly said, "Because he cannot see that true beauty comes from within. It doesn't matter if he's a Beast. It doesn't matter if he's dangerous or if other members of society may reject him. Because Belle falls in love with him anyway. Oh, don't act as if it's a giant spoiler. The television in the Muggle Studies Display Chamber has been playing the movie nonstop since some reckless twats hijacked it. Anyway, Belle falls in love with the Beast because she's able to see past the fact that he's…a monster…so to speak. She loves him. And I think that many people can learn from this lesson."

He calmly walked off of the stage.

"What was that about, Mister Potter?" Professor McGonagall hissed.

"Just trying to knock some sense into a few people," James replied.

Remus crossed his arms and didn't say anything.

The play commenced without any issues. Unfortunately, behind the scenes, Remus was doing everything that he could to avoid Tonks. Lily eventually caught James' sleeve and whispered, "Aren't you going to help Remus and Nymph?"

"I dunno," James miserably said, "Remus told us to not to interfere."

"Since when do you listen to anyone who tells you to not interfere?" Lily asked.

"He's my best friend," James whispered.

"But he wants to be with Nymph," Sirius murmured, coming over, "And Nymph wants to be with him."

"So, what's the problem?" Peter agreed, also sneaking over.

James quietly told them about the fight that he and Remus had had.

"But he's not a monster," Lily mouthed, "And Nymph doesn't mind his condition. She's still his friend. She still fancies him. And you have to do something to help them."

"I know," James muttered, "Especially since Lockhart has his heart locked on her."

"What!?" Sirius angrily yelped.

"That's right," Gilderoy boomed, overhearing them, "Unfortunately, your second-cousin seems to be as stubborn as a centaur. I mean, who does she think she is!? She has tangled with the wrong man! No one says 'no' to Gilderoy!"

James and Sirius glanced at one another, before ditching their costumes.

"Gosh it disturbs see you, Gilderoy," James exclaimed, "Looking so down in the dumps!"

Sirius threw an arm around Gilderoy's shoulders and added, "Every guy here'd love to be you, Gilderoy. Even when taking your lumps."

They steered him onto the stage and James chanted, "There's no man in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy!"

"Everyone's awed and inspired by you," Sirius cried, "And it's not very hard to see why!"

They glanced at each other and both sang:

_Noooo one's vexed like Gilderoy!_

_No one's hexed like Gilderoy!_

James hexed him and they continued:

_No one looks positively perplexed like Gilderoy!_

He fell to the ground and Sirius loudly boomed:

_As a specimen, he's __**not **__intimidating_

Two loudly sang:

_My what a boy_

_Gilder-ooooyyyyy_

"Potter! Black!" Professor McGonagall shrieked, "Get over here! NOW!"

They dragged the unconscious Gilderoy back to the stage wing. Tonks cracked up before taking her position at the table on the stage.

"What were you thinking!?" Professor McGonagall hissed.

Lily stomped over and snapped, "When I said to help Remus and Nymph, I didn't mean to do so by cursing Gilderoy!"

"Why are you trying to help Mr. Lupin and Mrs. Tonks?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Forget it," James sighed, "It's not working anyway. Let's just get this play over with."

"Excuse me!" Sirius huffed, "While I am more than happy to help my best mate and second-cousin get together, they aren't the only part of the play!"

Peter lit his torches and Sirius walked onto the stage, booming, "Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!"

The stage dimmed, save for the single spotlight on him as he suavely sang:

_Be…our…guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Put our service to the test!_

He waved his wand and a napkin gently tied itself around Tonks' neck:

_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

_And we'll provide the rest_

He waved his wand and the food danced around the table:

_Soup du jour_

_Hot hors d'oeuvres_

_Why, we only live to serve_

_Try the grey stuff_

_It's delicious_

_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_

"Wow," James impressively said as Sirius waved his wand once more. Hundreds of dishes zoomed around the stage. Peter went out as Cogsworth and tried to look angry but couldn't help but to smile at the elaborate decorations and effects. The other students, dressed up in costumes, joined Sirius as he danced around and sang the rest of the song. He juggled the lit torches and lit dozens of different fireworks which went off in a cascade of sparks and noise. The Great Hall erupted into applause and Sirius bowed.

"Wow," James cried as Sirius exited the stage, "That was amazing, mate!"

"And nothing caught on fire," Professor McGonagall cried, "Well done, Mr. Black!"

"Thanks, Professor," Sirius said, grinning, "Honestly, I just wanted to see how many fireworks I could set off in the Great Hall with your permission!"

The play recommenced and though it wasn't as exciting as Sirius' act, it was wonderful nonetheless. Everyone happily sang and danced around. Unfortunately, as much fun as they had, nearly everyone knew that Belle was more interested in the understudy.

"Alright, enough!" James finally cried, "I'm not going down without a fight."

"What are you planning?" Lily asked.

"Remus and Tonks are going to dance," James firmly said, "Just do me a favor and don't panic when you see what I'm about to do."

James walked onto the stage where Tonks was waiting with _Romeo & Juliet. _He gently took the book and carefully positioned it so that nobody could see them talking.

"Do you want to dance with Remus?" James whispered.

Tonks flushed at the question and didn't answer.

"It's a simple question, Nymph." James kindly said, "Do you want to dance with him?"

"I…I…" Tonks stammered before embarrassedly admitting, "Yes!"

James grinned and mumbled, "Good. That makes this decision a lot easier."

"What are you—?"

James threw aside the book, leapt up, and dramatically sang:

_THERE MIGHT BE SOMETHING THERE THAT WASN'T THERE BEF-AAHHHH_

He abruptly tripped and fell right off of the stage. The instrumental stopped as everyone gasped. Tonks' hands flew to her mouth, if only to keep herself from laughing.

"Err…James?" Sirius awkwardly chuckled, "Are you…are you alright?"

"No," James grunted, staggering to his feet, "Blimey…"

Madam Pomfrey raced over and cried, "Mister Potter…"

"I'll be fine," James easily said, "Really, Madam Pomfrey. But I don't think that I should be doing the dancing scene. Then again, I'm not really a matron so I dunno. What's your professional opinion?"

He glanced over at Remus at the last sentence. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and crisply said, "Dancing around in your condition is highly dangerous. I suggest that you sit the next scene out and resume afterword. Your understudy will have to fill in."

James could have hugged her. He limped over to the other Marauders and took off the costume, handing it to a befuddled Remus.

"I…wait…what?" Remus stammered.

"Go on, Moony," Sirius cried, catching on, "We can't let the audience down."

"The show must go on!" Peter agreed.

"Then you do it!" Remus hissed.

"M…m…me?" Peter stammered, "O…out there with….pe…pe…people watching?"

He crumpled into a faint.

"Err…Madam Pomfrey?" James called.

As the matron tended to the stage-frightened Marauder, Remus whispered, "Wait, that doesn't make any sense, Peter! You didn't faint when you were Cogsworth!"

"Stage-fright can be extremely trick, Mister Lupin," Madam Pomfrey explained, "One minute, you can be fine, the next, you can be on the ground."

"Fine," Remus mumbled, "Sirius, why can't you do it?"

Sirius looked incredulous, "Are you suggesting that I romantically dance with my second-cousin? I'd really rather not continue my family's tradition of incest, thank you!"

"W…what?" Remus stammered, "It's just a play! It doesn't mean anything!"

"Keep telling yourself that," James muttered before brightly saying, "It's up to you!"

"Oh…very well," Remus reluctantly sighed, "It's just a play, right?"

"Right," Peter bracingly said.

"Uh-huh," Sirius agreed.

"Of course," James cried.

He waved his wand, changing into the costume, before awkwardly walking onto stage.

"Actually, no," Peter corrected.

"Not really," Sirius chuckled.

"Not at all," James laughed.

They all smiled as they watched Remus go to the top of the staircase prop. Tonks came out on the other side, looking just like Belle.

Lily beamed as she raised her wand to her mouth and softly sang:

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

Tonks stumbled down the stairs and Remus caught her.

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

Remus and Tonks sat at the large table. Remus took a bite of food before choking; it was plastic after all. Tonks laughed and took his hand, pulling him to his feet. The scenery instantly transformed into the ballroom. Unfortunately, Lily glanced out towards the audience and faltered. James hesitated before gently grabbing her wand and singing:

_Just a little change_

Lily gave him a grateful smile and he continued:

_Small, to say the least_

He took her hand:

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

She joined him in singing:

_Beauty and the Beast_

Remus and Tonks gracefully whirled around, smiling at one another. Sirius and Peter glanced at each other before joining Lily and James in singing:

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

Sirius happily nudged Peter. The three Marauders raised their wands, causing a cascade of golden sparks to fall around Remus and Tonks as they danced beneath the chandelier and the enchanted ceiling:

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

Tonks happily rested her head against Remus' shoulder. The Marauder looked up, pleasantly surprised. Sirius silently cheered as Peter gave him the thumbs-up. James whistled, earning an amused nudge from Lily. The instrumental took over and James tugged on Lily's hand. Before she could object—not that she would have—he pulled her into the 'ballroom'. Lily laughed and the two began to waltz. Remus and Tonks grinned, not at all deterred by the sudden interruption. Sirius and Peter glanced at each other before joining their friends, jokingly slow-dancing along. The four eventually left Remus and Tonks, sneaking back over to the right wing of the stage. They resumed their positions at the microphone, as if nothing had happened:

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_And ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

Lily sang solely:

_Tale as old as time, ooh_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

She glanced at James and sang:

_Finding you can change_

James grinned and teasingly sang:

_Learning you were wrong_

"Oh shut up!" Lily whispered, laughing.

The five smiled and sang:

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty…and…the…Beast…_

Remus and Tonks exited the stage, both bright red. The Great Hall erupted into applause as they earned a standing ovation.

"Well done, mates!" James cried, "That was brilliant!"

"You seem to be feeling a lot better," Remus teased.

James gave him a lopsided grin.

"I suppose you're ready to go back on?" Remus asked, rather reluctantly.

"Whoops!" James cheerfully cried, not even attempting to be discreet as he dove right off of the stage, "Ahh! Bloody hell!"

The others cracked up.

"It's all you mate," James wheezed, crawling back over.

Remus happily took over the position. The play recommenced without any issues. That is, until it was time for the huge showdown between the Beast and Gaston. Gilderoy, now completely revived, hit Remus with a painful curse.

"Mr. Lockhart," Professor McGonagall loudly hissed, "Please remember that you're only supposed to be _pretending_ to curse Mr. Lupin!"

"I really doubt that he forgot," Peter bitterly pointed out.

"Come on," Sirius bracingly cried, "The Beast needs his friends' help!"

James glanced around before finding a fork costume. He, Sirius, Peter, and Lily joined Remus, Tonks, and Gilderoy on stage.

"What…what is this?" Gilderoy stammered, looking at his script.

"If you want the Beast," James boomed, "You're going to have to go through us!"

Gilderoy stared at him for a moment before crying, "You're a fork."

"Shut up!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Gilderoy hissed, "I'm Gilderoy Lockhart! I'm a Prefect! I'm head of the Slug Club! I have won three Junior Order of Merlins. I can take all six of you!"

"Go ahead," Sirius calmly said, "I dare you."

"Did you honestly think she'd want you?" Gilderoy sneered, "When she had someone like me? It's over, Beast! She is mi—"

"Levicorpus!" Remus lazily said.

Gilderoy was lifted by an invisible hook. Everyone laughed as he cried, "Put me down, put me down! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything!"

And unlike the movie, this was Gilderoy's last line. As Remus lowered him, he quickly raced off of the stage, not daring to cross the Marauders.

"Well that…was anticlimactic," Sirius muttered.

"Oh no," Lily gasped, pointing to the rose on the stage. The last petal was about to fall.

Remus hesitated and stammered, "Well, I…I suppose that…Nymph…you and I…"

Tonks threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. James, Sirius, and Peter loudly cheered and Lily beamed. Tonks finally pulled back and smirked as Remus sheepishly smiled. In the stage wing, Professor McGonagall smiled and waved her wand. A golden light fell around everyone, save for Tonks. Their costumes transformed into beautiful tuxedos and gowns. The scenery changed from a blustery castle to the ballroom and the chandelier lowered. The rest of the students poured onto the stage and everyone began to slow-dance. The audience cheered.

"May I have this dance?" Remus gushed.

"You may," Tonks replied with a smile.

James turned to Lily and asked, "Care to dance?"

"Oh, I suppose," Lily laughed, "Seeing as how you did create a happy ending."

"He did, didn't he?" Peter cried.

"Well done, mate," Sirius cheered.

James beamed and whispered, "And they all lived happily after ever…"

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast!_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty…and…the…Beast…**_


End file.
